The Weirdest Yaoi Pairings you'll ever see!
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of yaoi pairings you'll never see. Request them as strange as you want and I'll write them! Now come and read people!
1. Making Midnight Breakfast

Ok, here's the one-shot that I created for thatreevesgirl aka Lemon Drops. I also have this up on livejournal so it belongs to me and its as original as I could make it.  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
----------------------------------  
It was around midnight when Lee slowly awoke from his  
peaceful slumber to the smell of food. Lee looked at  
the clock to in fact see it was midnight and couldn't  
figure out why someone would fix food this late. With  
a sigh Lee got up and went to go find out why his koi  
would be making food this late.

When Lee arrived to the kitchen, in his green boxers,  
what he saw caught him off guard but also pleased him.  
He found his koi in nothing but a VERY short PINK  
apron that was in fact his koi's sister's.

Trying to hold back his laughter he said "What are snort wearing?"

Lee's koi turned away from the stove and with an  
innocent look said "An apron." Then turned back to  
the stove to finish up his meal he was making.

"But...giggle ... you're wearing a pink apron and its your sisters." Lee couldn't hold in his laughter anymore so he clutched his sides and let his howling laughter out.

"Shut up Lee! You threw my clothes some where and I couldn't find them so I had to quickly run in here and put on this apron!" Lee's koi shouted. He gave Lee his best glare and then turned around with a huff and continued to cook.

Lee calmed his laughter down and he gave his koi an  
apologetic smile "I'm sorry koi, I didn't mean to make  
fun of you. But you do look hot in that extra short   
apron... and you look sexy in pink." Lee said the last   
part with a smile and gave his koi a smack on the ass.

"Well, after this you will never see me in this again." Lee's koi said turning off the stove, turning around, and gave Lee a kiss.

Lee returned the kiss and ground against his koi.  
His koi opened his mouth letting Lee's eager tongue  
into his hot moist cavern. Lee moaned at the taste  
of his koi, the taste he would never get tired of.  
The two lovers had to part for air so they reluctantly   
pulled away from each other.

When Lee caught his breathe he decided to torture  
his koi's neck by giving it licks,  
nips, and light sucking to leave hickeys  
everywhere on his loves neck.

His koi whimpered at the relentless teasing  
and squirmed helplessly within his arms.  
His poor koi gave a breathy moan and said "Please, Lee. I-I..."

"What do you want koi." Lee ground his hips into his koi's again earning a whimper.

"I want you... inside me." He grunted out bucking his hips towards Lee's.  
Lee couldn't hold out any longer and quickly discarded  
his boxers and the apron his koi was wearing. He lifted  
his koi up and bent him over the counter giving the back  
of his loves neck. Lee dropped to his knees but then  
remembered they had no lube. His koi knew what Lee was   
thinking and got some out of the drawer.

Lee smirked and popped open the top and poured a  
generous amount on three of his fingers. He swiped  
his index finger across his koi's opening hearing a  
gasp from his love. He smirked again and pushed the   
first finger in slowly.

"Oooo Lee, I just want you inside me." He breathed out pushing back on the fingers.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked not wanting to hurt him.

His koi gave a nod so he removed his fingers from  
the tight hot entrance. He lubed up his cock and  
pushed it inside his koi's entrance. Lee moaned at  
the heat and how tight it was. He gave his koi   
reassuring kisses to the back of the neck and his back.

"Move." He said pushing back on Lee's cock to drive it deeper.  
Lee gave a grunt and started to thrust slowly then  
started to pound into his koi.  
The early morning was filled with moans, pants, grunts,  
and whimpers.

It all ended when the names of the two lovers were   
shouted out through the house. They panted and kissed  
for awhile trying to refill their lungs.  
Lee pulled out of his koi's entrance. They cleaned  
up the place the best they could so they wouldn't  
get yelled at but they were interrupted by the sound  
of two other people.

"Lee Kankoru, can you guys be more quiet next time.  
We are trying to sleep." A tired Gaara said with a  
sleepy Naruto beside him that was currently rubbing  
the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto gave a big yawn and tugged on Gaara's hand "Come on, lets go back to bed."Gaara gave a yawn and led the tired kitsune back to  
their bedroom.

Lee and Kankoru looked at each other then  
agreed to go back to bed and sleep for as long  
as they could. But also snickered along the way because  
of the panda pj bottoms that Naruto made Gaara wear.  
-----------------------------------  
I don't think I did it very well... But still, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I know its pretty short but that's the best I could do and this was kinda fun to write... Lee shouldn't only belong to Gaara and Sakura. Now please ask for any weird pairing you want ok and if your lucky I'll make it and put on here. Now review and say what you want!


	2. An Afternoon at the Lake

I haven't updated this story in forever and you guys have suggested some interesting pairings so I'll get them done as soon as possible. I'm just kinda busy with my "Welcome to Yokoshima High!" I'm going to stop making new stories until I finish the ones I have up... this one will be updated slowly but every time I do a pairing you suggested and put it up I'll message you k Here's the next one-shot

"talking"

'thinking'

(author notes)

---------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon when Kankuro went outside into the forest. They have been at Konoha for almost a week now because of his brothers, Gaara, meeting with the Hokage. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips, showing his boredom. He hated Konoha, there was nothing really to do, and the people here were even crazier then his brother.

The sun was beating down on his black outfit, making him sweat even more. Reaching a lake he decided to go swimming for awhile to cool off. He stripped down to nothing but his black boxers and plunged into the water. Coming up for a breath he floated around on the lake, letting the sun bath him while the water cooled him down.

He floated around for about fifteen minutes before getting out of the chilling water. He plopped down in front of a tree to take a little nap, slowly dozing off.

Stalking around the woods looking for a nice cool lake to take a swim was none other then Kisame. He was feeling a little grumpy so Itachi told him to go swim for awhile, it always calmed him down. Reaching his destination only to spot a brunet beauty lying in the shades of a tree. The boy looked amazing, the wind slightly blowing his silky hair and his supple lips slightly parted taking in precious air.

Inching closer to get a better look at the boy only to see him slowly stir from his slumber. Opening obsedian eyes only to see a shark looking man inches away from himself. Letting a shriek let loose from his lips, he tried to scurry to his clothes so he could make a run for it.

Kisame seeing the boy try and crawl away quickly grabbed his ankle and pulled him back but yet closer to himself. He smiled showing all his long sharp teeth, that only seemed to frighten the boy more.

"Wha- what do you want?" Kankuro asked in a shaky voice, eyes darting back and forth to try and find an escape or somthing to hit the man above him with.

"I want you." Kisame answered grinning even wider.

Earning another scream Kankuro tried to free himself by scratching at the blue hand that held his ankle captive. Kicking, screaming, scratching, and punching with as much strength he could muster ended with him being thrown into the lake. The cold of the water and being thrown shocked him for a few minutes and then he swam up to the surface gasping for breath.

But what he saw was even more frightening than anything else he had ever seen. What he saw was a very naked shark man grining madly at him. This made him 'eep' and he started to swim to the other side of the lake.

Kisame dived into the water racing after his prey. Kankuro was in the shallow end when he was dragged under the water and kissed passionately. Kisame forced his tongue into the youngers mouth and groped his hands all over kankuro's body, his hands lingering mostly on his ass.

Kankuro struggled to get to the surface to breath and it was finally granted after some struggling. Gasping for air and sucking it in greedily, but suddenly squeaked when he felt a hand on his groin. The hand slowly massasged his growing hard on, he squirmed under the treatment and let whimpers loose from his pink lips, a light pink tint across his cheeks.

He was relieved of his boxers, his cock coming into full view. But compared to the other he was small. Kisame kissed Kankuro again, but more gently hoping to get the other to participate. He was easily granted entrance since the boy was lost in his lust, and gave a low husky moan.

Kisame worked his hands down to Kankuro's entrance and traced it with the tip of his finger. The puppet master shivered at the sensation it drew from within him and when the finger pushed in it felt very weird and strange.

His finger was surrounded by a tight warmth and Kankuro's inner walls clenched around his finger. He wiggled it around to get the younger used to the intrusion, the warmth around his finger loosened a little, enough to let him pump it in and out.

"You need to relax boy." Kisame moaned into his ear, after his lips left the others.

"ahhh, My names.. Kankuro" Kankuro panted out, he squirmed from the sensation it was creating.

Kisame soon added two more fingers at the same time making Kankuro hiss in pain. The pain slowly was replaced by pleasure and had Kankuro silently moaning. Kisame pulled his fingers out of the puppet nin's hole, having him shiver at the feeling.

"Ok, I guess your ready for the real thing." Kisame whispered in Kankuro's ear seductively.

Kankuro slowly nodded, scared of the pain he would feel and the pleasure he would feel from it. He knew it was kind of weird to be afraid of the pleasure but, he was nervous. His fears were brought to the surface when he felt the sharks dick at his entrance. Knowing that his hole would be stretched to the limits.

"Aaahhh..." Kankuro hissed in pain.

"Sssshhhhhh... It'll all be over soon." Kisame grunted out, the tight heat consticting his member.

Kisame was finally seated in all the way, panting filled the clearing. Kisame started slowly then picked up speed, making Kankuro scream from the intense pleasure. Kankuro's sweet spot was hit repeatedly, he screamed Kisame's name everytime it was hit getting louder the whole time. He wished the his acking cock would get touched, he reached for it but his hand was smacked away by the shark, he gave a whimper in protest.

"You want me to touch you?" Kisame got a fast nod as an answer, "Then scream it baby, scream it."

"... t-touch m-m-me.." Kankuro forced out of his swollen lips, embaressed to say it loud.

"Whats that? I can't hear you." Kisame said hitting his sweet spot particularly hard.

"Ah aaahhh y-yes! Touch Me!" Kankuro screamed in his pleasure high.

Kisame started to pump the brunetts cock in time with his thrusts. In no time Kankuro cummed into the water, the walls of his entrance spasming around the cock within him. Kisame shot his hot seed deep inside of Kankuro's hole, groaning from the power of his release.

He brought the puppet nin onto the shore, still inside of him, and laid down with him. He stroked the light brown locks of hair, loving how soft they were to the touch. When Kankuro was asleep he took out his cock from his new secret lover, piling his close beside him, and leaving a note on top of his clothes.

It wasn't till night that Kankuro awoke from his peaceful slumber to find he was naked on the shore of the lake. He saw the note on his clothes and read it:

_My Sweet Angel,_

_I had a lot of fun with you. Maybe I can see you again tomorrow?_

_Love_

_Kisame_

Even if the letter was not that long it still meant something. Maybe he was hoping he would see Kisame again. Well, he'd find out tomorrow if he really wants to see this shark man or not. But all he could do was try and find an excuse to tell his little brother and older sister.

"Should I tell them I got molested by a shark man... nah.. I'll tell them I fell asleep, they wouldn't believe the truth anyways." Kankuro said thinking of his family.

So he journeyed on his way home only to find a certain naked blond and a certain naked red head cuddling together under a blanket. All he could do was stare and run the heck out of there. He never looked at the two the same way again.

-----------------------------------------------

I had to put somethin of Gaanaru in here... I just had to... but I hope you liked it... I had to force this out of my brain... trust me.. its harder than it sounds... it didn't wanna go... stupid story idea... but I hope you enjoyed it! Remeber review and ask cause if you don't I'll just make some up cause I have a few ideas!


End file.
